1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an aerogel capacitor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As multilayer ceramic condensers (MLCC) reach the limit of capacity thereof, capacitors having high capacity have continuously been developed. In particular, a capacitor using aerogel has recently been developed.
Aerogel is a new type of material having specific physical properties, such as enthalpy and density, between those of a liquid and a gas. Aerogel may be formed by substituting a gel solution, formed by a sol-gel solution reaction, with air, such that a low density aerogel structure, lighter than air, may be manufactured.
An aerogel capacitor forming a multilayer structure of metal/dielectric/metal on an aerosol structure using atomic layer deposition (ALD) is attracting attention due to characteristics thereof of high surface area per unit volume. Recently, an aerogel capacitor having a porous structure has been developed. However, a method of forming an external electrode on an aerogel capacitor and a method of connecting an external electrode to an internal electrode provided therein has not been secured.